How Mello Stole Christmas!
by SincerelyRainbow
Summary: The classic Christmas special you love, set to Death Note! Mello steals Christmas from the Orphanage, or so he thinks.


AUTHOR NOTES// Welcome to a fun filled Christmas poem, starring your favorite Death Note badass, Mello!  
Disclaimer//I don't own Death note or How The Grinch Stole Christmas. This was just simply inspired by watching the Christmas Special.  
There's some moments where the rhyme is off too . 

* * *

Everyone in Whammy liked Christmas

They liked it a lot.

But Mello, the orphan upstairs

simply did not.

Mello hated Christmas, and the entire holiday season.

Don't ask me why. I do not know the reason.

Perhaps an encounter with Santa didn't go right  
Or perhaps a Christmas sweater may have fitted too tight?

But I think the reason Mello hated Christmas at all

Was the simple fact, his heart was too small.

Whatever the reason

Whether Santa or the sweater too tight  
He stood atop the stairs, glaring and causing a fright.

And as he stared down from the stairs, he gave the orphans a frown

Secretly wishing, Christmas would skip this town.

He knew everybody downstairs was hanging stockings

and decorating the tree  
"Christmas wouldn't be here, if it were up to me."

"Look at them hanging stockings," he sneered,

"It's almost Christmas, it's almost here."

He let out a growl, fingers nervously drumming.

"There's got to be a way to keep Christmas from coming."

For he knew in the morning, all the girls and the boys

would rush down the stairs to open their toys

And there'd be chaos! Chaos and noise.

And if there was one thing Mello hated,

it was the Christmas noise.

Then all the orphans, both young and old, would sit down to a feast

And they'd feast, and feast, and feast.

They'd start with L's chocolate pudding and move onto the beef.

And one food Mello couldn't stand was the Christmas Roast Beef.

But then they'd do something

Mello hated most of all.

Every orphan, the tall and the small,

Would stand close together happily singing

They'd hold hands, as the jingle bells were ringing.

And they'd sing, and they'd sing, and they sing

And the more Mello thought, the more he realized

"I must stop this blasted thing."

"I've put up with it six years until now.

I must stop Christmas.

But stop it how?"

But then Mello got an idea.

An awful idea.

A wonderful idea.

Mello had an awfully wonderful idea.

"I know exactly what I'll do," he laughed.

"I'll steal L's santa coat and hat really quick!

What a wonderful trick!

They'll think I'm good Ol' Saint Nick!"

"All I need is a reindeer!"

Mello looked around.

But reindeer are scarce, and there were none to be found.

But did that stop Mello?

No! He just simply said,

"If I can't get a reindeer, I'll use Matt instead!"

So he called in Matt, the boy with the red head,

and used some red ribbon, to tie antlers to Matt's head!

All the bedrooms were dark, silence filled the air.

And all the little orphans were asleep, sleeping without a care.

He came to the first bedroom, in the center of the hall.

"Stop number one," he hissed,

opening the door, with a bag in his fist.

Then he slid in the door, just small enough to fit.

And he wouldn't make a sound, he was sure of it.

He looked in window sill, where the stockings were lined in a row  
"These things are the first to go."

And he snooped around, a sight rather unpleasant

Snooping around, taking every last present.

Checkers and dolls and animals too

Every single thing, even Barbie's shoe

He stuffed them into his bag, quietly  
Leaving the room, rather silently.

He made his way to the kitchen! He took their feast.

He took L's chocolate pudding! He took the Christmas roast beef!

He cleaned out the icebox in a flash

And then he was gone in a dash.

He stuffed the food into the bag with glee

"And now," grinned Mello, "To take care of that tree!"

Mello grabbed the tree, and towards the window he began to shove  
That is until he heard a soft cry, almost like that of a dove

He turned to see who was standing here.

And it was the smartest of the orphans, the quiet little Near.

He thought to himself "Why I outtah"

But Near was simply up for a glass of water.

Near was still sleepy so he merely said, "Santa why?

Why are taking our tree today?

Is it too big? Was it blocking your way?"

And Mello, who was laughing to himself, made up a lie really quick

Because he was an orphan who was rather himself slick.

"Why young Near," the orphan lied,

"Your tree is sick, I'm taking it outside. It'll get better out there, dear.

And then I'll bring it back here."

For the moment, it fooled the child. And Mello rubbed his head.

He sent Matt for some water, and sent Near back to bed.

And with Near asleep, and Matt at his side,

Mello opened the window and pushed the tree outside.

The last thing that Mello took, was the log for the fire.

And he walked outside, that smooth liar.

All he had left was the Christmas hooks and wires.

He left no Christmas food inside the house.

Not even a crumb for the old Whammy mouse.

It was a quarter past dawn

All the orphans still in bed

When he packed up the Christmas items

tossing them into a stolen sled.

To the far end of the yard, he took everything

Tossing it over the fence, in a few quick slings.

"Poor kids," Mello was humming,

"They'll wake up to find, that Christmas ain't coming.

They'll wake up, and I know just what they'll do!

They'll stand there, crying.

Oh boo-hoo!"

"Those are the sounds, I simply must hear."

He took a pause, placing his hand to his ear.

He heard a sound, coming through the snow.

It started out small, and it started to grow!

But this sound wasn't low.

It was Merry.

It couldn't be!

It was merry, very!

He stared into the window.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

He shook for a moment.

It was a shocking surprise!

All the orphans were singing, the tall and the small.

Without any presents or decorations at all!

He hadn't stopped Christmas!

Some how it came!

He wasn't sure how,

But it came all the same!

And Mello, his black boots in the snow,

Paced back and forth, "It couldn't be so!"

"It came without ribbons, or presents or bags!

It came without candy, without a tree, without tags!"

And he paced for a while, until his legs were sore.

Then Mello thought of something, he never thought of before.

"Maybe Christmas is something more.

Maybe you can't buy it from a store."

And what happened on this Christmas?

Well in Whammy they say,

Mello's small heart grew three sizes that day!

And in a dash, he brought back the toys

He brought back the feast!

He, himself, even cut the Christmas Roast Beef!

* * *

I hope I didn't butcher HTGSC too bad . 


End file.
